The present invention relates to a label (hereafter "a photolabel") that can be used for adhesion to and conversion of a photograph or other documents, such as a map, into a postcard (hereafter "a photocard"), or for recycling or reusing a used postcard or the printed or decorated section of a greeting card, and converting it into a new postcard, and methods of doing so, as well as methods of producing and using the photolabels and photocards. The present invention also relates to a photolabel that can be used with a photograph as a greeting card, a thank you note, an invitation, a change of address notice, a calendar, a diary, a log, a things to-do list, an address record, an inventory record, an activity record, an event record, a memo or note card, and an educational card.
Travellers wishing to communicate with friends or relatives often purchase and send picture postcards that are available at the time and place of purchase. Although in most instances, the picture postcards depict beautiful sceneries or objects, they lack a personal touch. Nowadays, when photographs can be developed very quickly, such as in about one hour, it would be advantageous to be able to send as a picture postcard, a photograph of one's choice.
Furthermore, it has become customary to print a photograph that contains a greeting on the same side of the photograph, such as a Christmas greeting. Such a photograph, however, requires separate processing and still has to be sent in an envelope and still requires the postage cost of a regular letter. It would be advantageous to send such or similar greetings without the use of an envelope. It would also be advantageous to be able to send such greetings with only the postage cost of a postcard.
Additionally, when a person moves from one address to another, he or she usually sends a change of address to his or her friends and relatives. Presently, such postcards are typically available from the postal service. It would be desirable, in conjunction with such a notice, to send a picture of the new residence.
Further, in these times of social awareness of the conservation of environmental resources, it would be advantageous to be able to reuse or recycle greeting cards or postcards one or more times before discarding them.
Still further, the currently available postcards is typically divided spatially into two equal portions: a left-hand portion for writing messages and a right-hand portion for placement of address of the addressee ("the address portion"). Typically, a lot of space is wasted in the address portion that can be better utilized.
Yet further, it will be advantages if treasured photographs of people or things can be put to good use, for example, by turning them into items that can be used for general purposes or on a daily basis, such as calendars, address records, logs, diaries, a memo or note card, or a things to-do card. Such records can be a record of people, events, or things, such as a record of an inventory of a business or students or activities in a class.
It will be further advantageous if the such photographs can be made into a booklet or filed in a card file with notations or comments written on the back thereof. It will be additionally advantageous if such photographs or booklets of photographs can be turned into educational materials for children.